1. Technical Field
The exemplary embodiments are directed to an electrical junction box, and more particularly to a vehicle-mounted electrical junction box that can contain bus bars in a casing so as to readily and precisely position and fix the bus bars in the casing.
2. Background Art
A vehicle-mounted electrical junction box or the like contains circuit members including bus bars in a high-density manner in an interior. Usually, a plurality of bus bars and insulation plates are laminated alternately. Ribs provided on the insulation plates are inserted into caulking apertures to be caulked on the bus bars. A laminated body in which a plurality of the bus bars and insulation plates are integrally secured to one another is held on support portions or frames projecting from an inner surface of a casing. Tabs projecting from the bus bars secured to the insulation plates are inserted into terminal apertures provided in a connector-containing section, a fuse-containing section, or a relay-containing section in the casing. Thus, the bus bars are secured to the insulation plates and the tabs projecting from the bus bars are held in the terminal apertures in the casing.
For example, FIG. 10 illustrates a process for producing a wiring plate assembly for electrical junction, which has been disclosed in JP HEI 9 (1997)-284952 A (assigned to the present applicant). As shown in FIG. 10, a bus bar 100 includes an upright tab 101 and a dummy tab 102 bent downward in an opposite direction from the tab 101. The dummy tab 102 is inserted into and secured to a positioning recess 111 in a lower jig 110 for lamination. Then, the tab 101 is inserted into a terminal aperture 121 in an insulation plate 120 disposed above the bus bar 100.
However, even in the above-described process, the bus bar 100 is previously provided with caulking apertures at desired positions to secure the bus bar 100 to the insulation plate 120 by caulking (see paragraph [0022] in JP HEI 9 (1997)-284952 A). Also, the above-described process requires that the dummy tab 102 be provided on the bus bar 100 and the lower jig 110 for lamination, which must be prepared to receive and hold the dummy tab 102.